scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hold on to Your Hats!
|previousepisode = An Eye for an Eye |nextepisode = Freaks and Gentlemonsters, Boys and Ghouls }} Hold on to Your Hats! is the ninth episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise Scooby and the gang visit a store that sells vintage hats and there is one that is fifty-million dollars! But the Top-Hatted Ghoul comes for the hat and steals it. But can Scooby be brave or will he loose his mind? Plot The Mystery Machine is cruising along in a hot summer noon. They are by a lake. Daphne is wearing a hat. "It just doesn't look good!" cries Daphne. "Then take the hat off," says Fred. "Rit couldn't rurt," agrees Scooby. "I know," says Daphne. "Like, Scooby's right," says Shaggy. "Everybody's right," says Velma. "But I really need a hat to wear!" says Daphne. "Everybody else will be wearing hats at the movie theatre." "Like, we aren't, and besides, Hat Day is stupid," says Shaggy. "It's not even a real holiday!" says Scooby. "It's just made up..." says Fred. "By some random dude on BlueTube," says Velma. "But I'm his biggest fan, I can't let him down!" says Daphne. "Albert's Hat Store is just around the corner," says Velma. Fred smiles and says "here we come!" Soon, the van is parked right outside of Albert's Hat Store. They walk through the door. "The name's Albert," says a man. "And these are my two teenage sons: Damon and Edwin. Damon's older and he's bad. Edwin's younger and always good, stay away from rude little Damon." He walks off and the gang sees all the vintage hats. "Look at that one for fifty-million dollars!" says Daphne. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen!" a voice says. The gang looks up and sees a figure dressed in all black wearing a black mask and a top hat hovering in the air. "I am the one and only Top-Hatted Ghoul!" "Hey, my dad always says I'm bad!" says Damon appearing. "But you won't get that hat!" "Damon isn't being bad!" gasps Albert. Damon grabs the hat and tosses it to the gang. "My good man, I am perfectly capable of taking that hat and burning it even if it's not being held by you," says the Top-Hatted Ghoul, "good day to you sir." The Top-Hatted Ghoul floats to the gang and takes the hat. "I think I should thank you," says the ghoul. He snaps his finger and vanishes. Edwin rushes in and realizes the hat is gone. "What happened here Damon?" asks Edwin. "It wasn't good Ed," says Damon. "A ghost who calls himself the Top-Hatted Ghoul came. He sort of took the rare hat and said he was going to burn it!" "C'mon," says Edwin. "Let's get some food. "Sweet plan!" says Damon. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are exploring a room with top hats. "Like, look at all these hats!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "And look at this stupid top hat, only a real idiot would where that, eh?" asks Shaggy. He is pointing to a top hat in the shelf. "Reah, ra real idiot!" laughs Scooby. Shaggy pulls it out of the shelf. He ends up grabbing the entire Top-Hatted Ghoul (who was wearing the hat.) "Excuse me sir, you are being a little rude," says the Top-Hatted Ghoul. Scooby and Shaggy run away. "You they want me to chase them? Well it would be rude of me not to do it for them," says the ghoul. He rushes after Scooby and Shaggy, leading to the chase scene. Scooby is running from the Top-Hatted Ghoul. He stops to take a quick rest. "It would be rude to run when he's exhausted, so I'll wait," says the Top-Hatted Ghoul. Then Scooby runs away and the Top-Hatted Ghoul runs after him. Shaggy is running from the Top-Hatted Ghoul. He backs up against a wall. "Like, leave me alone!" cries Shaggy. "Alright," says the ghoul. He walks away and Shaggy is shocked. Velma and Daphne are running from the Top-Hatted Ghoul. They hide and the ghoul stops. "Well, I think they want to get chased. I'll just wait for them, I don't want to be rude," says the ghoul. Fred is running from the Top-Hatted Ghoul. "Back off, I can fight!" says Fred. "As you wish," says the ghoul. He walks away, ending the chase scene. The Top-Hatted Ghoul bumps into the rest of the gang and Fred walks over. Albert and Damon appear in view. "Who is it?" asks Damon. Velma tugs off the mask and everybody gasps "Edwin!" "Not exactly," says Velma, "Damon was in on the whole thing to." "Yeah, I admit it," says Damon. "I wanted to prove I could be good and Damon wanted to prove he could be bad." The police come and take the two away. "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!" yells the culprits. "Thank you for saving my hat store," says Albert. "Here is a hat to show my thanks!" Albert hands them a really ugly hat. Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Fred are in the movie theatre. Daphne comes in wearing the ugly hat. Everybody laughs at her. "Why is this hat so ugly?" she asks, sitting next to Shaggy. "I'm glad you guys aren't bad." "Like, everybody can be bad Daph," says Shaggy. "I created that BlueTube account and made up Hat Day just to get you to wear an embarrassing hat to the movie theatre!" "You little trickster!" says Daphne. "I'm not so sure about that, Scooby was in on the whole thing too," says Shaggy. Daphne turns to Scooby. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Top-Hatted Ghoul Suspects Culprits Locations *Hat Store Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show! - Volume 3: Driving me Hatty!